


Here We Go Again

by BluJae7285



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Jester is sleeby, Sk has it bad but he doesn't show up until later so uh, Somebody save the poor jailor, Time Loop, nobody is okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJae7285/pseuds/BluJae7285
Summary: Modern AU--After a young witch is chased out of her own home, she casts a spell on the city out of rage, causing those involved to be trapped in a living hell for all eternity.
Relationships: Jailor/Sheriff (Town of Salem)
Kudos: 4





	1. Cycle 1, Day 1

Sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the room. It was eerily quiet. No birds, no voices, not even the quiet rumble of passing cars. Zacharie groaned as he sat up, checking the time on his phone. 

9:47 AM

"Damn, slept in again," he thought aloud. "Sam won't be happy." He stretched, throwing on an old black tee shirt and a crimson zip-up hoodie. He went to the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. Zach was a very small man, standing at just under 5'4. He was extremely pale, and had bright blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, which he usually tied back into a loose ponytail. He left through the back door and walked down the long alley way behind his house. He never bothered to lock his door. He knew no one would be desperate enough to steal from him of all people, and even if they did, it would all be undone anyway. After a short while, he reached the place: Jackie's, a small diner in the north side of Salem, often used as a meetup point for the town's various "factions" as they called themselves. Zacharie, not officially belonging to any of them, would occasionally get invited to all three. Today, he was with Green. He knew what was going to happen, he'd been through it a thousand times. It was just a matter of who.

"I can't believe she's dead." Zacharie was greeted by a quiet, shaky voice. He didn't even have to look up to know who was speaking. William was usually very quiet, and when he did speak, he sounded like he was in a permanent state of wanting to cry, which maybe he was. He wasn't much taller than Zacharie, only about 5'6. He was certainly pale, though not as pale as Zach, and had dark brown eyes and short, dirty blond hair. He wore a white button up shirt and a brown vest with dark green pants.

"Wow, what a conversation to walk in on," Zach laughed and sat down at the booth with the others. "Who died?"

Next to William was Abigail, a young Native American woman with deep blue eyes, wearing a grey tee shirt with a wolf on the front. She furrowed her brow at Zacharie's nonchalance. "Anna."

Zach nodded. "The girl with the blindfold, right?"

"That's her," Samuel confirmed. Sam was much taller than Zacharie -- hell he was probably the tallest person in Salem. He had light green eyes and black hair, and wore a light brown shirt and blood red jacket. He glared at Zach. "And you're late," he added.

Abigail looked down at her drink, idly spinning the ice with her straw. "Why did you even invite this clown?" she mumbled, earning an elbow jab from William.

Sam looked back at her. "Because I think he could be useful."

Zach scoffed. "Alright, yeah, just talk about me like I'm not here. That's fi-- wait, useful for what?" He sat up straight and looked up at Sam.

"Anna's death, it wasn't just some freak accident like the news said. I went to her place this morning; the whole house reeked of gasoline."

William's eyes widened. "So you think she was murdered? Why?"

"And," Zach interrupted, "what does this have to do with me?"

Sam shook his head. "Motive's still a mystery. Zacharie, I need you to talk with Red and Purple, see if you can get any information about what happened. They'd never talk to any of us, but a Grey like you maybe."

"Grey? Really? That's what you're calling it?" Zach raised an eyebrow. "I mean I'll do it, but I'm not sure how I feel about being labeled."

"Cool, thanks man." Sam turned to William, completely ignoring the second half of Zach's statement. "Will, I have a job for you too. There's this guy, Sean. You know him, right? I don't trust that guy. I want you to deal with him."

William sunk into his seat. "Deal with how? You don't mean..."

"No, no, I'm not telling you to kill the dude, God no." Samuel's demeanor softened and he put his hands up to calm the other. "Just make sure to keep him out of trouble, maybe try to get some info out of him while you're at it."

"O-Oh thank god," William let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Abigail looked up at Sam. "And what about me? What can I do?"

"I want you to keep an eye on another suspect." Sam pulled a notebook out of his bag and started writing something down. "You know Fred? The guy who lives just down the street from here? Watch to see where he goes."

"Will do," she nodded.

Zach hummed. "And what will you be doing while this is happening?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

Sam smiled and sat up straight. "I'll be interrogating a suspect of my own."

"You seem to have a lot of those," William pointed out.

Sam fumbled for a moment. "Well- I just- You- Everyone is guilty until proven innocent!"

Abigail smirked. "And yet you're pretty quick to trust us. Who's to say one of us isn't the supposed arsonist?"

Zach grinned. "I have always liked to play with fire, y'know."

"Okay, I don't know for sure, but I trust you guys. Besides, Abby, you're too nice, Will wouldn't have the courage to pull a stunt like this, and Zacharie's incompetent."

"Hey!" Zach glared at Sam. "You right." He laughed and looked over at the notebook.

> _D1- Assigning roles. Mine is to interrogate suspects and determine if they can be trusted._  
>  _N1- Merle:_

"Anyways," Sam continued. "I have some ideas for how the others could help, but I need you to reinvite me to the group chat so I can fill everyone in on the situation."

"Yeah, sure." Abigail pulled out her phone. "I'll go ahead and make you a mod too, so Thomas can't kick you again."

"Thanks."

Zacharie smiled and shook his head. _Yeah, that sounds like Thomas alright_. "Welp" he started. "Sounds like this doesn't involve me, so I'll just get going then."

Sam nodded. "Alright. We'll meet up at the park tomorrow morning. And don't be late again, got it?"

"Alright, alright. I get it. See ya tomorrow." Zach waved to the others before leaving. _So_ , he thought, _starting with an arso kill this time, eh? This'll be interesting._


	2. Cycle 1, Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam Fucks Up™ and Zach has a chat with an old acquaintance.

Zach sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. After checking in with the Dick Squad as he liked to call them, he'd decided to spend the rest of the first day with Michael and Kent before heading home. Now, he just had to wait and see if he was one of the lucky ones, and maybe he'd even actually get some sleep for once. Who knows. He jumped when he heard a loud _BANG_ from across the street. "Tch. Wrong move, Sheriff," he thought aloud. He knew who lived there: Merle, the Veteran. Should he have said something when he saw Sam was heading there? Probably. But it's too late now. After about 20 minutes and no more shots, Zach finally turned the lights off and slipped into bed.

\-----

"Hello again," a woman's voice spoke.

Zach groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Lyd."

Lydia hummed, looking over her guest. Her long black hair was pulled back and held in place with a light blue ribbon, and she wore a simple navy dress. "An interesting start this run, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Fuckin' rip, Med, I guess."

She giggled at this. "Medium's curse. It's a cruel thing, isn't it?~" She glanced back at Zacharie for a moment before turning her attention back to the book in her hands. "Poor jailor as well."

"What do you mean?" Zach tilted his head. "Will's dealing with Sean tonight, right? Sean's just the arsonist."

Lydia sighed and set the book down. "Yes, but you should know by now what happens when those two interact. William is a good man, but so very sensitive to these kinds of things. Of course, he can't execute yet, can he? So what is he to do but sit and endure Sean's attempts to break him?" She smiled. "And when it's over? He'll go running to that little boyfriend of his, only to find him shot dead on the sidewalk."

Zacharie nodded. "That's true." He paused. "Poor guy doesn't deserve this hell."

The witch slammed her fist down on the table and glared at the jester. "They _all_ deserve this. And you're no better."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. What the fuck did I even do to you, anyway?"

She was quiet for a moment before responding. "Nothing. And that's exactly the problem."

"And why me, of all people? Why can I remember, when no one else does?"

"If everyone could remember, they would simply refuse to play into their punishment."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Zach huffed, knowing he wouldn't get any more information out of her. "Well, if you're not gonna help, can you at least let me sleep?"

"You _are_ asleep."

He glared at her. "You know full well I don't actually get anything out of sleeping when you do this."

Lydia crossed her arms. "Well would you rather a nightmare, or spending time with me?"

"Nightmare. At least my body benefits from those."

She sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll let you go. But here's a tip for this round: don't trust the amnesiac."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, jester chapters are generally gonna be pretty short, since he doesn't do much. The next night will probably be more eventful though ;)


End file.
